The present disclosure relates generally to using a digital image in a social networking system. The present disclosure more specifically relates to receiving a social networking command regarding a physical entity in the digital image and/or a website associated with the physical entity.
Generally, online social networking systems allow users to share their opinions about any number of different topics with other users. For example, a user may rate up an online article that they enjoyed reading. Other users may be drawn to the article based on the number of people that also positively rated the article. A social networking system can also employ a suggestion mechanism. In such a case, a positive rating for an article by a user may result in the article being suggested to others in the user's social networking groups.